


What They Learned

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One take on how the OTPoW broke the news to their respective Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



It had taken Roy three hours to stop shaking Dinah by the shoulders, pleading with her, and threatening to shoot Slade.

Then he saw them together and wondered again, just how Dinah could have that bad a taste in men. It was patently obvious she was completely over the moon for Slade, even if she did keep cutting the older man with her wits.

It took a little bit longer for Roy to realize that Slade was enjoying the verbal fencing just as much...or that Slade was just as crazy for Roy's Dinah.

Somehow, that didn't help Roy out.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade on his couch never really ended well, Dick freely admitted. Neither did Slade looking quite that pleased with himself and the world, which was all through that languid, lazy sprawl. He walked over, wondering, and Slade started to talk.

Before Slade quit talking, Dick was damned sure that he didn't want to go anywhere near Roy for the next couple of weeks, because his partner had to be furious. After all, the one man Roy probably liked less than Ollie and the Bat had just seduced the most important woman in Roy's life--after sleeping with the other one!


End file.
